Pegging the tactician
by Strikingzebra
Summary: After one night in bed, Lucina discovers that Robin had a crush on her even while she was disguised as Marth. Using this to her advantage, she decides to explore their sexual relationship and take it to the next level. This was a commission for anonymous. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS, PEGGING, AND SLIGHT FEMDOM! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT DON'T READ THIS STORY!


It was a quiet evening in Ylissetol, everyone was relaxing and tending to their own business. Frederick was polishing his lance, Sumia was reading a bed time story to little Lucina while Chrom gently rubbed her shoulders, and Morgan was adding "visuals" to the story Sumia was telling, making the younger version of her mother laugh at Morgan's goofiness. A very peaceful and tranquil moment. Robin, who was in his sleep clothes, smiled softly at the sight as he went into the kitchen to grab some water, his face still red after having some tender love making with his wife Lucina.

After grabbing two glasses of water and returning to his shared room with the princess from the future, Robin set the cups on a night stand and got out of his sleep clothes, drinking his glass of water before he allowed Lucina to bring him in close, spooning him in a tight grip. "I love these tender moments. They remind me that all of my scars that I've suffered to get to this point was worth it." Lucina hummed, caressing Robin's chest with her hand, running her fingers over the scars on his chest that he's suffered from many battles.

Robin let out a soft chuckle, as he reaches back to gently caress her cheek and her shoulders, feeling the beginning of the large scar that ran across her toned back. He enjoyed Lucina's delicate, yet muscular hands explore his body as her arms, soft to the touch but toned from countless battles, firmly hold him in a loving embrace "You sacrificed a lot to get here Luci, you deserve to be happy." The white-haired tactician responded, letting out a soft and peaceful sigh.

Lucina hums for a moment, enjoying the warmth that Robin's bare body emanated, locking her legs with his. She runs her hands past his belly button, slightly brushing against his member, letting out a soft giggle as it twitched slightly. "Seems like someone wants some more attention~" Lucina cooed, gently taking Robin's slowly hardening cock into her hand, gripping it firmly as it grew more and more erect. Lucina smirked as she heard Robin let out a sharp gasp as he took Lucina's other hand into his and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Does that feel good my little tactician?" Lucina whispered into his ear, getting a tighter grip on his hand and cock.

"Y-yes…" Robin gasped as he felt Lucina picking up the speed of her pumps, leaning his head back under Lucina's head.

Lucina giggled at the sight of her husband. 'The brave and brilliant tactician of the Shepherds, turning into complete putty in my hands~' Lucina thought to herself. This thought transitioned into even more thoughts that darted across the princess's head. 'What else would Robin let me do to him. How far is he willing to go?' She thought once more, picking up the speed. "Lovebird?"

"Y-yeah Luci?"

"Did you have a crush on me when I was "Marth"?" Lucina asked, remembering her old disguise when she first went back in time.

Robin blushed harder than he was already at the question. He lets out a soft grunt from the pleasure he was receiving and nods. "Y-yeah… you really made me question my sexual preferences back there Luci." Robin chuckled amidst his gasps and grunts.

Lucina smirked, moving her hand faster. "Are you sure you're still not questioning these things Robin?" She teased wanting to see if he'll take the bait.

"M-maybe… w-why?" Robin let out another gasp, caught off guard by the sudden increase of speed.

'Gotcha.' Lucina smirked to herself. "Well, it's just that I've been thinking of maybe trying to spice things up in the bedroom. Severa told me about roleplaying, where you pretend to be people you're not." Lucina explained, continuing her pumps as she felt his cock twitch, his orgasm soon approaching.

"A-and you want t-to roleplay as M-marth?" Robin asked, gripping onto the covers with his freehand while gripping even tighter onto Lucina's hand in his other.

Lucina lets out a gentle hum. "Yes. I was thinking of even maybe finding something, whether it be a spell, or a special device, that will let me get into the role even more~" Lucina flirted.

Robin let out a loud gasp and spasmed softly as he reached his climax, his warm seed shooting into Lucina's hand that was waiting for it to come out. "T-that sounds… like it could be fun…" he pants, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. Lucina takes her hand that has his seed on it, and extends one finger covered in the goo, putting it into Robin's mouth as he licked it off of her finger. He swallows his own sperm, wincing at the salty taste it had. Lucina giggles at his reaction, reaches for a nearby towel to wipe her hand and goes back to cuddling with her love bird. "I'm surprised that you brought this up Lucina, you're usually very easy to fluster~" Robin chuckled.

Lucina let out a soft giggle. "Well, you know how I can get when I'm in the mood." She replied, bringing Robin in closer to her and pulling the covers up over her and him. "I can't wait to try this out. We can talk more about it in the morning~" Lucina yawned, gently closing her eyes. "Goodnight my little tactician." She cooed before falling asleep.

Robin let out a sigh of content. "Good night my princess in shining armor." He yawned, closing his eyes as well, as he too succumbs to slumber.

The next morning, Lucina woke up early as per usual. She smiles over at Robin's sleeping form, letting out a soft giggle out how messy of a sleeper he was. She gives his forehead a quick kiss before getting out of the bed to get changed for the day. After getting dressed, she heads out of her room and into the castle halls. She grabs a bite to eat for breakfast before going out into the town to find the local Anna shop.

After several minutes of wondering around, Lucina finally encounters the Anna shop and heads inside. "Welcome valued customer! How may I help you today?" Anna greeted with her signature smile. Lucina blushed heavily and Anna picks up on this. "Ah, isn't it a tad bit early to be shopping for those kinds of things? Well no matter, just let Anna help you find all the kinky toys that you and your husband will want to explore with!" Anna winked, getting out from behind her counter to guide a flustered Lucina to the back of the store.

"H-how did you know that I was looking for t-toys for my husband?" Lucina asked, face as bright as a tomato.

Anna smirks, letting out a giggle. "Oh hun, it was written all over your face. No one blushes as soon as they walk into an Anna Store unless it's their first-time shopping for something lewd~. And plus, you have to remember, we Annas are good at reading people. It's a part of the job description after all!" Anna smiled, putting her finger on her chin.

Lucina sighed and nodded her head as she was led behind some curtains. She instinctively grabbed on to the hilt of Falchion before relaxing, remembering that she's with Anna. Lucina's jaw went agape when she saw all the types of toys, outfits and bondage tools that were on display in front of her. "I-I never knew that having sex could be done in so many different ways… whips, stretchers, knives even? Doesn't that hurt people?" Lucina asked, voice filled with concern.

Anna shrugs it off. "Well yeah, but some people are actually into that kind of stuff. I can tell that you're quite vanilla and this will be your first venture into something like this huh?" Anna asked to only which Lucina nods. Anna smiles and places her finger on her chin once again. "Well is there anything that you and your love bird are curious about?"

"Well… we did discuss last night about role playing and-" Lucina was cut off by Anna who shot to attention.

"Roleplaying? Now that's very easy to get stuff for, after all, all you need is some costumes!" Anna rushed off to get some costumes. "Now we have a whole bunch of costumes, we have maiden costumes, brigands, knights, evil witches, and of course the classic maid. Do any of these peaks your interests?" Anna ask, displaying all the costumes on mannequins.

Lucina puts up her hands to try to explain herself. "N-no, we don't need costumes, we already have them in fact. You didn't let me finish." Anna nods and motions for Lucina to continue. "Well we want to do a role play where I play as a male, and my husband is still male as well."

Anna smiles at hearing this, a soft blush coming to her face knowing what kind of woman Lucina is. "Ahhh I know the perfect toy for you then! Come with me." Anna motions towards Lucina to follow her as she goes into one of the aisles. Lucina follows behind Anna, looking at all the different types of toys that she has. Anna stops in front of a section of what appears to be a wide assortment of fake penises, of both human, horse, dragon, and even Taquel variety. Anna looks at them and takes out one decently sized human dildo. "Now this one, will be perfect for you two."

"Is it not a strap on?" Lucina asked, slightly confused as it's not connected to anything.

Anna smiles and takes out the harness and hooks it up. "Yep! This is one of the best strap-ons we have here! It perfectly emulates a human dick, it's able to go flaccid, get hard, twitch, and even cum!" Anna explained, showing off all the features of the strap-on, showing it harden and twitch.

Lucina was amazed by the magic that was imbued into it and touches it gently, admiring the size and smirking a bit. "This will be perfect. He's going to go crazy for this~" She coos which caused Anna to giggle softly.

"Ahaha~ I had a feeling you were the one that wore the pants in your relationship~ Now with this you can show your dominance in a brand-new way!" Anna proclaims, throwing her arms up, causing the dildo to wiggle back and forth slightly.

Lucina let out a small chuckle and asks. "How much does it cost?"

Anna puts her finger to her chin. "Well normally, a strap-on this advanced would go for around, 1000 gold, but I'll tell you what, since this is your first time into this part of my shop, and you're a comrade in arms to my sister, I'll give it to you for 850 gold and throw in a free bottle of lube, with your choice of flavor too!" Anna smiles, leading Lucina to the counter that's in the back of the store.

Lucina was taken aback by how much it costs, but then figures that with all the magic that must be on it, must makes it hard to get. "Alright. That sounds reasonable, and do you mind green apple for the flavor of lube?" Lucina asks as she takes out her satchel of gold and places the correct amount of gold onto the counter.

Anna takes a piece of gold and bites into it, smiling when she sees that it's real. She takes the gold and puts it away into her register. She takes the strap-on and puts it into a blank box alongside the lube that she got from behind the counter. She then places the box inside a brown bag and hands it over to Lucina. "There you go! Pleasure doing business with you! Now you two have fun tonight and don't be afraid to come back here!" Anna smiles, waving goodbye to Lucina.

"Thank you so much Anna! I'll umm… tell you how it goes I suppose…" Lucina blushes slightly, leaving the store.

"Don't be afraid to!" Anna calls out, watching Lucina leave the store. She lets out a soft laugh and takes out a rag to clean up the counter a bit while waiting for the next customer. "I guarantee she's going to come back in a few days, wanting to buy a bigger one. Her husband is going to be in for the time of his life." Anna says to herself before greeting the next customer that walked in.

After several minutes of walking through town, Lucina gets back to the castle gates, taking a deep sigh of relief. "Whew… I'm so thankful I didn't run across anyone I knew…" Lucina said to herself before a bright head of blue hair wearing a tactician's robe jumped in front of her.

"Hiya mother! I'm so glad that you're back! Where did you go? And what's in the box?" Morgan asked, curious to know as to where her mother has been. "Oh! Is it a present for me?" She beamed, trying to take the box from her mother, who had to push her back to prevent her from taking it.

"Sorry Morgan, but it's not for you. It's for myself. And don't jump up at me like that again. Just be glad I was carrying this box and not Falchion…" Lucina sighed, using her free hand to ruffle Morgan's hair.

Morgan frowned but giggled softly as her mother ruffled her hair. "Sorry mother… I was just excited to see you after all! I didn't get to have breakfast with you or anything like that… but now, we can have our daily sword training now that you're back!" The young tactician princess beamed, taking out her own Falchion that she got from her mother in the future. The collar of her shirt fell down slightly, showing the brand of the exalt on her collar bone.

Lucina smiled seeing her daughter's excitement. How could she say no to that face. "Alright Morgan sweetie, let me drop my stuff back at my room and we can go train." Lucina smiled, walking towards the castle as Morgan let out a little fist pump, excited to be able to spend time and make new memories with her mother.

"I'll go get the equipment ready while you do so!" Morgan told her mother, running off towards the training fields to get ready for her training session.

Lucina let out a small laugh at her daughter's excitement and proceeds into the castle to her and Robin's shared room. Upon entering inside, she noticed that her husband was no where to be seen. 'Must be doing some work in his office. No matter. I'll just leave it on the bed. No one should be coming inside here.' Lucina thought to herself, leaving the secret box on top of her bed before leaving the room to train with Morgan.

A few minutes pass as the door to their room opens, entering Robin who let out a small yawn and stretched his arms over his head. He looks around the room and notices the box sitting on his bed. Curious, he walks over and examines the box. "Hmm… I wonder what this could be?" He said to nobody in particular as he opened the box.

Upon opening the box, Robin blushed heavily now knowing what it was. He took out the rubber like strap on out of it's box and examines it. "S-so that's where Lucina was… it's…" Robin trailed off, looking at the false member more. "Quite big…" He told himself, getting a bit nervous about tonight. He looks around, making sure the door to their room is closed before taking the toy up to his mouth and giving it a small lick on the tip. He was shocked to see the toy twitch and move. "That can't be right…" He said to himself, licking the tip once more, causing the dildo to twitch yet again. "Huh… must be some kind of magic to make it more realistic… I wonder if it…" Robin trailed off before shaking his head and putting the dildo back into it's box, closing it and placing said box back onto the bed. "I'll find out tonight… I'm certain Lucina wants it to be a surprise." Robin blushed before leaving the room to go back to work.

Later that evening during dinner, Lucina and Robin kept on giving each other suggestive looks completed with small blushes. This didn't go unnoticed by Sumia, who giggled happily to herself. Chrom looks at his wife and tilts his head. "What are you giggling about honey?" Chrom asked.

"Oh nothing~" Sumia sung, waving it off. 'Grandbabies are coming soon!' She thought to herself, letting out an excited squeal inside her head. Chrom watched her wife act all giddy, rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner.

Lucina places her hand on Robin's thigh as he finished eating, tapping it gently in a way that suggests if he's ready. Robin lets out a hum and nodded his head. He and Lucina get up, putting their napkins on top of the table. "Lucina and I are going to run some simulations." Robin announced the lie to the family.

Morgan smiles brightly. "Oh! Oh! Can I come too! It'll allow me to practice and become a great tactician like you father!" Morgan stood up, excitedly, bouncing up and down in place.

Lucina smiles softly. "Sorry sweetie, but… your father and I will be doing this all night, and we want you to get some sleep." Lucina half lied.

Morgan cocked her eyebrow. "So? It'll just mean more time to spend with you two!" Morgan smiles.

"Don't you have a Justice Cabal meeting tonight?" Robin asked, looking over to Cynthia for some help.

Cynthia smiles, getting the hint and jumps out of her chair. "Yeah! We decided to have an impromptu meeting tonight to discuss how we can increase the safety of Ylissetol!" Cynthia announced. "And we need our tactician with us to give us ideas on how to do so!"

Morgan beams. "Oh! That sounds like so much fun! I have so many ideas to discuss with you on how to improve the safety of this place!" Morgan rambled to Cynthia as the two left the table to go to their meeting quarters and to grab any of the other members of the Cabal along the way.

Once the two left the dining area, Robin tells Chrom and Sumia. "Well we're going to go now. In case we don't see you later, good night." Robin told his in-laws/best friend.

"Good night Mother and Father." Lucina smiles gently, walking with her husband to their room.

"Good night you two." Chrom smiles warmly.

"Good night! Have fun you two!" Sumia excitedly waves them off, a wide grin on her face. Chrom, seeing his wife's excitement finally connects the dots and blushes heavily before losing his appetite.

Once Robin and Lucina got back to their room, closing and locking the door they sat on the bed, Lucina placing the box in her lap. "So, do you have a general idea on who you want this to play out? It is your idea after all." Robin asked, wanting to know how much of this she has planned.

Lucina nods. "Yes. Since we're already in the clothes we want to wear we won't have to change. Though I will have to do my hair, put on my mask and put on the strap-on underneath my leggings. Thankfully, that shouldn't take too long." Lucina told Robin, taking a small moment to let the info sink in. "Once I exit out of the bathroom, all I ask is that you play along and pretend that you're Kris. I'll lead things from there."

Robin smiled and watched Lucina walk off to the bath room, holding her mask and already starting to do her hair. A thought crosses his mind as he calls out to Lucina. "Lucina?" She responded by looking back at him, waiting patiently for him to reply. "What's the safe word? Just in case." He asked, smiling sheepishly.

Lucina thinks for a moment, before smiling gently at Robin. "Pineapple." She replied. Robin gave a thumbs up as Lucina proceeded into the bath room, closing the door.

Robin took a few deep breaths, a bit nervous about what's going to happen, yet excited at the same time. He stretches his arms, trying to loosen up to pass time.

After a short few moments, "Marth" walked out of the bathroom, her hair up and mask on, a gentle smile gracing her face. "Ah, Kris, it's a pleasure to see you here. You know why I've brought you here correct?" "Marth" asked, sitting down on the bed next to Robin.

"I'm afraid I don't know My King; would you care to tell me why?" "Kris" asked, the two lovebirds smiling and blushing at each other, enjoying their first-time role playing.

"Well, my lovely wife Caeda and I were talking last night, about wanting to expand our horizons for one night." Lucina told the man playing as Kris.

"Oh? And what does you wanting to see me have to do with this?"

"Well, we both brought up the fact that we're curious about having sex with the same gender. We both gave each other the permission for one night to spend some time with a person of the same gender. As we speak, Caeda is seeing Minerva, talking to her about what we're talking about right now." Lucina told Robin. Lucina would never want to portray Marth as a someone who is unfaithful to his wife, after all, their marriage is one of the world's best romances. As well as from what she's read from history books, Marth isn't that kind of man who would be unfaithful to anyone, always having faith in others.

Robin mocked shocked embarrassment, gasping softly. "My King… I…"

"Please Kris, call me Marth, we've been friends for a long time. And you know how I hate being called "King" and "Lord"." Lucina interrupted.

Robin nods and continues speaking. "Marth, I just… I'm shocked to hear this but I just want to know… why me? Why not someone like Merric?"

Lucina puts her hand on Robin's shoulder, rubbing it softly. "Because you're one of my closest friends, I feel confident in doing this with you. Plus, you are quite handsome too~" She flirted, massaging Robin's shoulder gently.

Robin blushes softly. A compliment from Lucina is always guaranteed to get a blush from the tactician. "I… thank you Marth. And I'll be honest, you were always quite a looker yourself. I'd be glad to do this with you." Robin spoke, turning towards Lucina softly, placing his hands on her thighs, gently caressing them.

Lucina turns towards Robin as well, her hand going from his shoulder to his cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb. "I'm glad you agree to do this. If at any point you want to stop, please tell me." Lucina told Robin, casually reminding him of the safe word. Robin nods and moves one of his hands to Lucina's back as Lucina does the same, bringing him closer. Lucina gives him one last smile before she connects her lips with his.

The kiss was very brief and left a soft kissing sound as the two separate. They look into each other's eyes before Lucina goes back in to kiss him once more, but this time with more passion. Lucina's hand caresses Robin's cheek gently, while her other hand rubs his back, pushing him closer to her. Robin's hands rub Lucina's back as well, him letting out a gentle hum into the kiss, enjoying the warmth from her lips.

Lucina smirks to herself as she pushes Robin down onto the bed, pinning his arms, still kissing him with passion. She gently starts to grind on his lap, Robin able to feel the strap-on twitching softly through her leggings. He reaches towards Lucina's crotch and gently rubs it, causing a small gasp to escape Lucina's mouth and into Robin's.

The two separate from the kiss, smiling gently at each other. Lucina lifts herself off of Robin's lap to take off her leggings, while Robin takes off his own pants. Once her leggings lower past her waist, the strap-on springs out with a little jiggle, causing Robin to chuckle a bit, gently stroking it with one hand while the other works on taking his pants off.

Once Lucina's and Robin's pants were on the floor, Lucina sat down onto the bed, spreading her legs out so that the strap-on is standing at full attention. Robin smiles, knowing what Lucina wants and gets in between her legs. Remembering how she would always service him, he gently yet firmly grasps the dildo and starts to pump it slightly, liking the tip of the dildo with the tip of his tongue. This caused Lucina to let out a moan, her false cock twitching as it leaked a bit of precum. "I-I didn't know that I was able to feel pleasure with it…" Lucina gasped, breaking character. '_So this is what it's like? It feels so good_…' she thought to herself, running her hands through Robin's hair.

"It seems you're enjoying this huh, Marth?" Robin teased, still in character before taking the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over it and making sure to lick underneath the tip as well.

Lucina lets out a sharp gasp, humming happily as she grabs a handful of Robin's hair and pushes his head down further onto her dildo, thrusting softly into his throat. He lets out a gasp of surprise and chokes slightly before allowing Lucina to take control of his movements, resorting to simply licking the shaft of her cock as he hums softly, enjoying her control over him.

After several moments of Robin servicing Lucina's fake cock, Lucina pushes his head off from the dildo and smiles at him. "I had no idea you were good at tending to another man? Where did you learn it from, Kris?" Lucina asked, still pretending to be Marth.

"Well… when you have a body and appearance like mine in a mercenary group, you tend to be the go-to stress reliever for the folks." Robin smiles, gently pumping Lucina's dildo softly.

Lucina lets out a gentle laugh. "Ahahaha, well we can stop now if you like, or we can continue. It's all up to you." Lucina told Robin, both as "Marth" and as Lucina.

"We can go further. Afterall, you ended up getting me in the mood." Robin chuckled softly, getting up from in between Lucina's legs and going on his hands and knees, butt in front of her. "J-just tell me when you're going to put it in…" Robin trails off, nervous about what's to come.

Lucina smiles warmly at him, rubbing his butt tenderly and comfortingly. "I promise. Let me just get you warmed up a bit~" Lucina smirked, taking the bottle of lube and putting a tiny portion onto her finger. She then proceeds to tease around his asshole with her lubed finger before slowly putting it in. She notices him making a small gasp and she stops her motions. "Is this okay?"

Robin turns his head to look at his love and smiles. "Yeah, it's alright. Feels a bit good actually."

Lucina smiles once more and continues moving her finger in and out of his butt. After a few moments of toying with his ass, she then puts in another finger, widening his anus slightly. Robin lets out a soft moan, gripping onto the sheets of the bed softly. Lucina giggles to herself, watching her husband experience the pleasure. "Does that feel good?" She asks coyly.

"Y-yes…" Robin gasps, letting out a sigh as Lucina's fingers continue to explore his insides.

With a wet and sloppy "schlip" sound, Lucina pulls her fingers out of his ass. She pours some lube into her hand, being careful not to spill it onto the bed sheets and applies it onto her strap-on, making sure to cover each and every inch of it with lube. "Well, you're going to love this then Kris~" Lucina whispered into his ear, before applying some lube onto his asshole. She uses the remaining lube on her finger and sticks it into Robin's mouth, the tactician letting out a surprised "Mmph" before a small hum escapes his mouth, enjoying the taste of the lube.

"Mmm you know green apple is my favorite~" Robin smirks, taking a deep breath as he feels one of Lucina's hands grip firmly onto his hip while the other one is gripping her false cock, getting ready to guide it in.

Lucina gently prods his asshole with the tip of the dildo, enjoying the small little moans he's making. "I'm going to put it in now. Tell me if it becomes too much." She announces to him, gently sliding herself in, a bit at a time. Robin lets out a loud moan, throwing his head down onto the sheets as he grips them tightly. Lucina gently takes her hand from the dildo to the back of his head, gently petting his hair reassuringly, telling him that he can back out now without having to say it directly.

Lucina continues to push herself in, more and more, hearing Robin let out grunts of pleasure and some of slight pain. Lucina picks up on them and stops pushing herself in. "Are you okay Robin?" She asks, breaking character as concern grows on her face. She continues to pet his head, to help make him feel at ease.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It hurts a bit but it the pleasure is much stronger than the pain." He reassures her, smiling confidently at her. "Remember, if I want to stop, I'll just say Pineapple." Robin reminded Lucina, who almost forgot about the safe word.

She smiles back softly at him, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on the base of his neck before pushing the last few inches of the dildo into him. "It's all in Kris, I'm going to start moving, alright?" She tells him, getting a nod from the man as she pulls out. Once only the tip was inside, she pushes herself back in gently, the moans coming from Robin's mouth being music to Lucina's ears.

A few more gentle thrusts back and forth cause Robin to push into Lucina's hips, making the princess smirk, lust starting to take over her mind. "I'm going to start moving faster." She tells him, picking up the speed slightly, causing Robin's moans to increase in pitch and volume a bit. The gentle smacks coming from Lucina's hips meeting Robin's ass, mixing with his moans causes her to let out a small primal grunt, picking up the speed and gripping onto Robin's butt even tighter. "Oh yeah… mmm this feels so good~ Such a good ass you have~" Lucina comments, gently smacking his ass with her hand, going even faster now.

The smack causes Robin to let out a surprised gasp before being over taken by a louder moan. He starts moving his hips, matching Lucina's thrusts as the loud and audible smacks from skin meeting skin fill the room in a steady rhythm. "Lu-Marth…" Robin moans, almost breaking character. Lucina smirks at this and responds by only thrusting faster and faster, the princess letting out many unprincess like grunts.

Robin feels Lucina's dildo twitching inside of him, the princess getting close to release. "Kris, I'm getting close…" Lucina tells him, thrusting as fast as she could, getting lost in the pleasure.

Robin moans loudly, pants intermingled with his moans as he feels his climax approaching too. "M-me too…"

With one last final thrust and a loud moan from both lovers, Lucina cums deep inside of Robin's ass, the magic cock releasing the fake seed inside, while Robin cums onto the bed. The two climaxes last for a bit longer, as Lucina continues to pump more of the fake cum inside of him before finally stopping as she pulls herself out. "That… felt great Kris…" She panted, pulling herself out of his ass with a loud pop, watching the cum ooze out of his asshole. "How did it feel?"

"It…felt…amazing…" Robin pants, letting out a soft hum as he sits down on the bed, cuddling up to Lucina. "Though we should probably change the sheets." Robin chuckles.

"Mhm, though we can change them after round two, if you're still up for more that is." Lucina tells him, rolling on top of him, hovering herself over his cock, it starting to get erect once again.

"Yeah, I'm down for one more round." Robin smiles, leaning up to give Lucina a gentle kiss on her lips.

Lucina returns the kiss, letting out a soft hum before separating. She takes the bottle of lube and applies it onto Robin's cock, before slowly lower herself on to him, his tip hitting her asshole, causing her to take a sharp intake of air. Soon enough, the tip goes inside of her ass as she lets out a soft and happy hum. She lowers herself, slowly, going inch by inch before she's sitting on Robin's lap. She giggles softly at Robin, watching his reaction and gently caressing his face. "So, this is what it feels like, perhaps I should bring this up to Caeda at some point." She giggles.

Robin lets out a soft panty chuckle. "Well, I think Anna might sell something for her to use."

Lucina lets out a soft laugh before rising her hips and lowering them back down on to the base of his shaft. She lets out a soft moan, pinning Robin's arms down by the wrist, picking up the speed more. "Mmm~ This feels so good~" She coos. The bed creaks softly as the smacks from Lucina riding Robin echoes through the room, luckily, Robin made sure to cast a noise cancelling spell in the room so that no sounds could make it out.

Lucina goes faster on Robin's cock, one of her hands moving up from his wrist to her hand, their fingers interlocking. "I-I'm getting close again…" Robin announces, letting out a soft grunt mixed with a moan.

"Just hold out for me a bit longer… I want this to last just a few more moments." Lucina tells him, letting out a soft moan from the pleasure. She mixes things up by stopping when she's at the base of his shaft and rocking her hips back and forth. "Don't cum just yet Kris, or your King will have to punish you~" Lucina taunts, smirking at the wincing man. Could Robin see through her mask, he would be able to see the devilish look that he loves to see in her eyes when he's in this position.

Robin lets out a grunt, trying his best to refrain from cumming until he's been given the permission to do so. "M-Marth… I can't hold out much longer!" He announces, thrusting his hips softly while Lucina continues to grind on his lap.

Lucina smirks, biting her bottom lip softly. "Then cum." She orders, stopping her movements. "But do it yourself."

Robin lets out a gentle groan as he thrusts himself into Lucina, who giggles deviously at Robin's desperate attempts to reach climax. Soon enough, his attempts resulted in him throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. "L-LUCIINAAA!" He screams, emptying his load into Lucina's ass.

Lucina lets out a happy hum, enjoying the feeling of Robin's cum shooting inside of her. "Mmmm that's my good little tactician~" She tells him, breaking character as she takes off her mask and throws it to the side, causing her hair to fall down.

With a few more gentle thrusts, Robin finishes releasing his seed, panting heavily. Lucina pulls herself off of him, taking the strap-on off and throwing it to the side and onto the floor. "We… we should do this again some time Luci…"

Lucina giggles, laying down next to Robin as he clings to her tightly, resting his head into her chest, Lucina running her hands through his hair. "I agree, I definitely enjoyed it myself. Perhaps next time we can go with a bigger one." Lucina teases her lovebird, who let's out a gulp. "Relax dear, I'm only teasing with you."

Robin chuckles softly, letting out a yawn. "I know love, though it's not like I would mind." Robin hums softly as Lucina continues to play with his hair. "Changing the sheets can wait till the morning, all that activity has worn me out."

"Me too love." Lucina replies, letting out a yawn as she and her husband get underneath the covers. "Goodnight my little tactician~" Lucina coos, kissing the top of Robin's head.

"Good night princess~" Robin replied, kissing her chin.

Soon the two lovers fall asleep, embracing each other tightly, yet tenderly, snoring softly as they dream happy dreams.

Later in the morning, after Robin and Lucina change their bedsheets, they get dressed for the day and Lucina puts the strap-on back into the box. The two give each other a quick kiss before heading out of their room and down to the dining hall to have some breakfast.

Morgan, just barley missing her parents leaving their room, goes to her parents' room and knocks on the door. "Mother? Father? Are you ready to have some breakfast?" The young tactician asked, waiting patiently for them to respond. Seeing that she's not getting a response she decides to open the door and see that none of them are there. She smells something funky in the air as she walks into their room, but decides to shrug it off, thinking that her father just got some new old books. "Huh, they must have already gone to get breakfast. Well I guess I'll…" Morgan trailed off, noticing a box on the night stand.

Upon closer inspection, she realizes it's the same box that her mother had from yesterday. "Ahahaha oh mother, thinking that leaving this present in broad sight was a good idea to prevent me from opening it. How foolish." Morgan chuckles to herself, walking towards the box. Her foot gently brushes Lucina's mask, kicking it to the side gently. "Why is mother's mask out?" She thought aloud, before grabbing the box. "Hehehehe now let's see what we have inside!" Morgan giggles to herself, excited to see what's inside the box that's meant to be her gift.

Upon opening the box, she's shocked to see the very same strap-on that was used last night. Morgan takes it out and looks at it confused. "I… uh… this has to be some sort of joke right? Maybe Mother is trying to prank someone… yeah! That's it." She says to herself. She looks at the strap-on, studying it and notices that it's still slightly wet. Morgan's eyes then widen in shock, the funky smell in the room, the mask on the floor, the moist strap-on, it all makes sense now. Morgan, a flat yet shocked expression on her face, gently closes the box, placing it back on the nightstand and walks slowly out of her parent's room. "I think it's best if I try to stab this memory out of my skull… or at the very least drown it out with breakfast. By myself. I… don't want to be reminded of what Mother and Father did last night." Morgan said to herself, walking to the dining hall to try to sneak some breakfast back to her room, her childhood innocence of her parents now completely shattered. "Who could have thought that Mother and Father were into some kinky shit."


End file.
